Because I Love You
by justt.luke
Summary: [Chapter 2] Tanpa kata yang terucap mereka tahu benar bagaimana persaan masing-masing. Luhan mencintai Sehun, dan Sehunpun mencintai Luhan, bahkan lebih banyak [HunHan][YAOI]
1. Our story begin

"O-oh, Sehuniehh."

Luhan menggigit kepalan tangannya menahan erangan, sementara Sehun terus menghujamnya tidak terkendali di dalam dirinya. Pembebasannya semakin dekat dan dekat, dan ia tahu Sehunpun sama. Luhan menggelengkan kepala putus asa. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan suaranya untuk tidak keluar dan membuat orang-orang di luar sana menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Luhan..." Sehun berbisik serak menyebut namanya dengan nada menyesal, namun tetap tidak menghentikan genjotannya.

Melakukan hubungan seks di rumah dengan anggota keluarga Luhan berada disana memanglah tindakan yang benar-benar bodoh dan nekat. Sehun ingat dia disini untuk membantu Luhan berkemas bukan untuk menelanjanginya dan membuat dia menangis putus asa menahan erangan seperti ini.

Meski tidak akan ada yang keberatan karena seluruh anggota keluarga Lu tahu hubungan mereka, tapi tetap saja itu akan memalukan ketika mereka tahu Sehun tidak bisa bahkan menjaga isi celananya tetap berada di tempatnya untuk beberapa jam ke depan sampai seluruh keluarga tidur.

Mereka tidak bertemu hampir lima bulan sebelum ini, bagaimanapun. Keduanya hampir gila karena terlalu merindukan satu sama lain. Jadi ketika keduanya bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima bulan, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka dari seks. Termasuk rasa malu keduanya.

Luhan sampai pertama dan Sehun menyusul tak lama. Mereka tengah memulai putaran kedua ketika suara pintu diketuk terdengar. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya karena Sehun terlalu sibuk menandai leher Luhan dan Luhan terlalu sibuk menikmati cumbuan Sehun. Itu sampai kemudian suara ketukan semakin keras terdengar, membuat keduanya tersadar dan segera panik.

Sehun beranjak dari atas Luhan dan keduanya berusaha meraih pakaian masing-masing kemudian memakainya dengan asal. Luhan tidak bisa menemukan celananya jadi dia tetap di tempat tidur dengan selimut menutup bagian bawahnya yang masih telanjang, sementara Sehun tersandung nyaris jatuh ketika membuka pintu. Ia kemudian menemukan Mama Lu berada di depan pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Dia bertanya.

Sehun tidak tahu apa pertanyaan Mama Lu merujuk kepada; apa mereka sudah selesai bercinta, atau mereka selesai mengemas barang-barang Luhan.

Keduanya sama-sama belum selesai, jadi Sehun menjawab; "O-oh ya, sedikit lagi."

Ia berdehem berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar senormal mungkin sementara ia mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

Bagaimanapun 'adik'nya masih keras di bawah sana.

Mama Lu memiringkan kepalanya melewati tubuh Sehun untuk melihat putra kecilnya di tempat tidur. Luhan membulatkan mata dan menelan ludah ketika ia menemukan celana dalamnya tergeletak di lantai dan tahu jika Mamanya melihat itu juga.

"H-hai Ma." Luhan tersenyum canggung.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala kemudian menghela napas sementara kembali melihat Sehun. "Pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, dan pastikan Luhan masih bisa berjalan besok, lalu turun untuk makan malam setelah selesai oke?"

"O-oke..."

Dengan itu dia pergi, Sehun menghela napas lega sementara menutup pintu kemudian berbalik, melihat Luhan yang kini sudah berdiri dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih telanjang. Ia meraih tengkuk Sehun, menariknya untuk ciuman namun Sehun menolaknya.

"Tidak Lu, kita harus mengemas barang-barangmu terlebih dulu."

Luhan cemberut tidak suka. "Sehunie, kau tidak harus benar-benar melakukan apa yang Mamaku katakan,"

"Niatku kemari untuk membantumu berkemas bukan untuk seks, ingat?"

Luhan menghela napas dan melepaskan tengkuk Sehun. "Baiklah," katanya menyerah.

Sehun meraih wajahnya, memberikan ciuman kilat. "Hei, tidak apa Hanhan. Bukannya setelah ini kita akan memiliki banyak waktu bersama-sama? Hmm?"

Seperti...tidur di ranjang yang sama, sarapan bersama, makan siang bersama, makan malam bersama, pergi ke universitas bersama, mandi bersama dan melakukan banyak hal lain bersama-sama setiap hari.

Luhan sembilan belas sekarang, dia telah lulus dan akan memulai kehidupan universitasnya dalam minggu ini, menyusul pacarnya yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Dia akan tinggal dengan Sehun dan masuk universitas yang sama dengan Sehun. Jadi itu akan membuat mereka memiliki banyak waktu bersama-sama.

Luhan suka universitas.

"Um..." Ia mengangguk. Hanya dengan membayangkan bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan Sehun membuat Luhan benar-benar antusias. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar tinggal denganmu Sehunie. Aku akan memasak untukmu setiap hari seperti seorang istri yang baik. Aku janji," tekadnya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan janggal Luhan, tapi ia tetap diam, berpikir akan lebih baik untuk tidak protes.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan adalah anak bungsu dari empat bersaudara yang kesemuanya adalah laki-laki. Kakak tertuanya adalah Kris kemudian Yixing dan Zitao. Seperti kebanyakan anak bungsu, Luhan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian semua anggota keluarga. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak rela jika si maknae harus tinggal jauh untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Terutama ibunya.

Itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk meyakinkan Mama Lu jika dia akan baik-baik saja dan Sehun akan disana menjaganya. Sehun sudah seperti anggota keluarga semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan dua tahun lalu dan mereka tahu jika Sehun adalah anak yang baik. Jadi, meski dengan setengah hati Mama Lu akhirnya mengijinkan.

"Kau disana untuk belajar, ingat itu Hanhan kecil." Kris berkata sementara mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi adik paling kecilnya dengan gemas.

Luhan merengek karena rasa sakit akan cubitan Kris kemudian protes tidak terima kakaknya masih memperlakukan dan memanggilnya seperti ketika mereka masih anak-anak. Luhan bukan anak kecil lagi! Tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi dia sudah sembilan belas tahun!

"Ya Kris, berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu," Zitao berkomentar, tampak seolah ia akan membela Luhan. "Kau tidak bisa memanggilnya Hanhan kecil lagi ketika dia sudah bisa menghisap penis orang," lanjutnya, kemudian tertawa pada apa yang dia katakan sendiri.

Sehun berdehem canggung sementara Luhan memerah mendengarnya.

"Zi, tidak di meja makan." Mama Lu menegur.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Luhan dan Yixing membantu Mama mencuci piring sementara Zitao dan Kris sudah pergi ke kamar masing-masing dan Sehun duduk di teras dengan kepala keluarga Lu. Bermain catur.

"Luhan tidak pernah tinggal jauh dari rumah sebelumnya." Papa Lu berkata. "Dia memang laki-laki tapi tidak lebih kuat dari perempuan. Terkadang aku merasa ada yang salah dengan cara kami mendidiknya. Mungkin karena dia adalah yang paling muda jadi semua orang di rumah selalu memanjakannya,"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Kalian mendidiknya dengan baik. Han tumbuh menjadi anak yang luar biasa dan manis,"

"Benar." kemudian Papa Lu tertawa menggerakan pionnya menyerang pertahanan Sehun.

"Saya akan menjaganya dengan baik, Anda tidak perlu khawatir." Sehun menambahkan. Ya, itu adalah tujuan hidupnya sekarang.

"Aku percaya padamu,"

"Sehunie..." mereka menoleh untuk Luhan yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Tersenyum kekanakan mengisyaratkan Sehunie-nya untuk datang padanya.

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Papa?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan sementara Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"Pembicaraan pria." Sehun menjawab, dan segera mendapat protes tidak terima dari Luhan

"Hei, aku juga pria Sehun-ah,"

"Tidak, kau anak laki-laki,"

"Kalau aku anak laki-laki, lalu kau itu apa?"

"Aku seorang pria. Tentu saja,"

"Kau hanya lebih tua setahun dariku Oh Sehun!"

"Tetap saja aku lebih tua."

Luhan memutar mata. "Oh, terserah." Ia merengut melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Sehun kemudian berlari lebih dulu menuju kamarnya.

"Yak! Lu!" Sehun mengejarnya ke kamar dan mereka jatuh bersama-sama di atas tempat tidur dengan Luhan berada di bawah Sehun yang menahan tangannya untuk tidak kemana-mana.

Mereka berada di posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, saling memandang menikmati keindahan rupa satu sama lain, dan deru napas yang saling bersahutan. Tanpa kata yang terucap mereka tahu benar bagaimana persaan masing-masing. Luhan mencintai Sehun, dan Sehunpun mencintai Luhan, bahkan lebih banyak.

Si laki-laki dominan mengusap wajah submisive-nya yang terasa halus di telapak tangannya, menghasilkan kekehan renyah dari si submisive yang seketika menghancurkan suasana romantis yang mulai tercipta.

Sehun mengerutkan alis. "Apa yang lucu?"

Luhan mengeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku bahagia, karena itu aku tertawa,"

"Oh Lu." Sehun tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menghujani wajah Luhan dengan ciuman. Ciuman-ciuman kecil yang kemudian menjadi awal babak kedua percintaan mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda.

 _"I love you Sehun,"_

 _"I love you much more, Luhan."_

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

 **Hallo! Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca sampai disini. Ini adalah series pertama sekaligus ff pertama aku disini. Gak bakal ada konflik yang berat berat. Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~**


	2. Doctor Oh meet Chef Lu

Semua mata tertuju padanya ketika Luhan memasuki gedung fakultas kedokteran. Dia menyadari itu tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya fokus mencari satu sosok tertentu yang adalah salah satu mahasiswa disini.

Luhan lupa melihat jadwal Sehun hari ini, jadi dia tidak tahu tepatnya Sehun berada di kelas yang mana sekarang. Dia akan bertanya pada salah satu mahasiswa ketika seorang perempuan berambut coklat dan berkaki panjang menghampirinya.

"Cari siapa?" Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Dibalik _eyeliner_ nya yang tebal, matanya melihat Luhan dari kaki hingga wajahnya dengan pandangan menilai.

Tanpa merasa risih sedikitpun, Luhan menjawab. "Aku mencari Sehun,"

"Adiknya?"

"Bukan." Luhan menggeleng. _Yang benar saja_. "Aku pacarnya."

Mendengar pengakuan Luhan, seketika perempuan itu terbahak keras sampai kepalanya terdongak ke atas. Beberapa orang yang lewat menoleh ke arahnya, tapi tidak berkomentar apapun, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan keberisikan perempuan ini.

"Berani sekali kau mengaku sebagai pacar Sehun kami yang tampan. Dasar bocah! Pulang sana!"

"Aku memang pacar Sehun." Luhan cemberut. Selain karena sebal dia tidak mempercayai ucapannya, Luhan juga sebal karena perempuan ini mengatainya bocah.

"Masih tidak mau pergi juga ya?" Perempuan itu berkacak pinggang, melotot pada Luhan dan memasang tampang siap menyerang jika dia tidak mau pergi juga. Hak tingginya, membuat dia yang memang pada dasarnya sudah tinggi menjadi lebih tinggi lagi sehingga tingginya melebihi Luhan.

Tapi Luhan tidak merasa terintimidasi sedikitpun. Malah berbalik menatapnya heran. _Dasar orang aneh!_

"Yak! Lee Sungkyung! Sentuh dia dan kau mati." Ancaman itu terdengar begitu mengerikan di telinga perempuan itu hingga membuatnya sedikit terlonjak.

Sumbernya tak lain berasal dari Sehun yang baru saja datang layaknya kesatria yang akan menyelamatkan pangeran kecilnya dari si nenek sihir.

"Mampus aku!" Si nenek sihir itu mengerutu panik, dan tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun buru-buru kabur sebelum hal buruk yang tidak diinginkan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, dia itu tidak waras," kata Sehun. "Tentu saja dia tahu kau adalah pacarku. Semua orang disini juga tahu kau adalah pacarku."

Gosip menyebar dengan cepat. Apalagi bagi seorang mahasiswa sekelas Oh Sehun yang sering kali menjadi bahan obrolan utama kebanyakan kaum hawa yang suka bergosip di universitas ini.

Ada sebuah artikel di website resmi kampus dengan judul; _'INIKAH SI BOCAH BERUNTUNG YANG MAMPU MENAKLUKAN OH SEHUN SI "PANGERAN ES" DARI FAKULTAS KEDOKTERAN ITU?'_ yang membuat semua mahasiswa tahu jika Luhan adalah pacarnya.

Entah siapa yang memposting artikel konyol itu. Si penulis bahkan menulisnya lengkap dengan beberapa poto ia dan Luhan yang tampak kurang pantas.

Sebetulnya Sehun hanya mencium bibir Luhan kilat sebelum membiarkannya pergi, tapi pada postingan, poto poto itu tampak seolah mereka tengah berciuman mesra di depan gedung fakultas seni dan sastra ketika Sehun mengantarnya kesana di hari pertama Luhan dua hari yang lalu.

"Jadi karena itu orang-orang terus melihatku dari tadi?" Luhan mengangguk-angguk seperti mengerti sesuatu.

"Mereka melakukannya?"

"Uh-huh." Ia mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Apa itu mengganggumu?"

Sehun sebenarnya agak cemas dengan para fans-nya yang mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan (Lee Sungkyung— perempuan gila yang tadi mengganggu Luhan tidak terhitung, dia bukan salah satu fans Sehun. Hanya orang iseng yang memang senang mengganggu anak fakultas lain yang 'nyasar' kemari).

Dilihat dari tulisan-tulisan yang memenuhi kolom komentar, tampak sekali jika para fans nya sangat kecewa berat. Meski ada juga sebagian juga yang mendukung hubungan mereka.

Perempuan patah hati biasanya lebih galak dari serigala di musim kawin.

"Tidak." Kali ini Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali." Kemudian ia nyengir lebar ke arah Sehun. "Aku suka jadi pusat perhatian soalnya, hehehe,"

"Ish, kau ini." Sehun berdecak. Tipikal Luhan sekali. Pikirnya.

Gemas, dia mencubit pipi si mungilnya kemudian merangkul pundak sempitnya dan mendaratkan satu ciuman di rambutnya yang beraroma vanila sebelum dia menggenggam tangannya untuk pulang.

"Sehun!"

Seseorang memanggil nama Sehun, tapi bukannya Sehun yang menoleh melainkan Luhan.

"Sehun..itu.." Luhan ingin memberi tahu Sehun tapi Sehun tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali dan malah berjalan lebih cepat sehingga membuat Luhan serasa seperti diseret.

"Sehun, tadi ada orang yang memanggilmu," kata Luhan ketika mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari gedung fakultas kedokteran.

"Lebih baik untuk kita tidak bertemu dengannya,"

"Siapa dia?" _Apa dia punya penyakit menular?_ Luhan berpikir bingung.

"Dia adalah orang yang bisa membuatmu tidak polos lagi."

Entah kenapa itu malah terdengar begitu lucu di telinga Luhan sehingga membuatnya tertawa begitu keras. Sehun mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. _Apa yang lucu?_

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau lucu Sehun-ah, bukannya aku memang sudah tidak polos lagi?" jawab Luhan diantara tawanya yang masih tersisa. "Kau yang telah mengambil kepolosanku, ingat? Sejak kelas dua SMA." Luhan mengacungkan dua jari kanannya, memasang pose yang begitu menggemaskan.

Dan Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi setelah itu.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan dengan rambut apel juga apron merah berlambang MU-nya tampak begitu serius memotong bahan-bahan makanan yang akan diolahnya menjadi masakan. Malam ini, dia bermaksud memasak sup untuk makan malamnya dengan Sehun.

Jika ada hal yang dia sukai selain sepak bola dan Sehun, itu adalah memasak. Luhan sudah memasak sejak SD, berawal dari dia yang sering membantu mamanya mencuci sayuran. Pikir Luhan, keahlian memasaknya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Jika seseorang meragukannya, dia akan menyuruhnya menanyakan itu pada kakak kakaknya yang telah menjadi saksi hidup betapa luar biasanya masakannya.

Melihat Luhan yang sibuk sendiri di dapur, Sehun beranjak dari duduk santainya, berniat membantu Luhan yang di matanya tampak kerepotan.

"Aku akan—"

"Jangan lakukan!" Tapi belum sempat Sehun menawarkan bantuan, Luhan sudah menghentikannya lebih dulu.

"—membantumu?"

"Jangan sentuh apapun! Duduk disana, sebentar lagi aku selesai," perintah si mungil. _Mutlak_. Pikirnya Sehun bukannya akan membantu, tapi malah akan mengacaukan semua sistem yang susah payah dia rangkai di dapurnya.

Sehun mendenguskan tawa. "Baiklah baiklah." _Astaga_. Luhan dan tampang seriusnya tampak begitu manis. "Jika masakanmu tidak enak aku akan memakanmu sebagai gantinya." Sehun serius tentang itu.

Tanpa melihat prianya, Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Sehun, seolah Sehun adalah pengacau yang wajib disingkirkan.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sedang membaca apa?"

Luhan menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara tangan Sehun yang tengah memegang buku sehingga membuat satu tangan pria itu berpindah untuk merangkulnya dan membawa ia ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jurnal kedokteran,"

"Ish, membosankan."

Luhan merengut, membayangkan buku yang dibaca Sehun mungkin hanya akan berisi istilah istilah ilmiah rumit yang tidak akan mahasiswa sastra seperti dirinya mengerti.

Membaca komik atau novel itu akan lebih menyenangkan.

"Sehun, kenapa kau ingin jadi Dokter?"

"Karena aku cerdas dan tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kecerdasanku." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tanpa berpikir.

"Cih, sombong sekali."

Ketika calon dokter ditanya pertanyaan yang sama, kebanyakan dari mereka pasti akan menjawab jika mereka ingin menyembuhkan orang sakit atau mendapat banyak uang dari menjadi dokter. Sementara Sehun, Luhan sudah menduga Sehun akan memberi jawaban penuh kepercayaan diri seperti itu. Lain dari yang lain. Karena Sehun itu kelewat arogan.

Sehun tertawa kemudian, membalik halaman dari bukunya. "Tidurlah,"

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau kau masih membaca bukumu Sehun." Luhan merajuk.

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai"

Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menunggu selama waktu _'sebentar lagi'_ itu.

"Yak.."

Jadi dia mengambil buku Sehun dan tersenyum nakal. Menantang Sehun untuk mengambilnya kembali, yang tentu saja tidak akan pria itu lakukan.

"Sudahlah." Akhirnya dia hanya menghela napas pasrah.

Luhan menyimpan buku membosankan Sehun di nakas dan kembali ke dekapan pria itu.

"Pak Dokter, sepertinya aku sakit, mohon sembuhkan aku pak Dokter." Luhan memasang wajah memohon main-main yang tampak luar biasa menggemaskan sementara tangannya mengelus dada Sehun bermaksud menggoda pak dokternya.

Si mungil ingin bermain rupanya. Sehun tertawa dan hanya mengikuti skenario yang Luhan buat.

"Baiklah pasien Lu, berbaringlah dan aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Selama satu jam berikutnya di kamar itu hanya terdengar erangan, desahan, rengekan Luhan, napas berat bersahutan, panggilan putus asa dari Luhan pada Sehun dan Sehun pada Luhan, juga suara cabul berupa kulit menampar kulit yang dihasilkan dari penyatuan tubuh keduanya.

Mereka selesai lebih cepat malam itu karena mereka harus bangun pagi esok hari.

Menarik selimut hingga menutup tubuh keduanya sampai dada, Luhan mengecup rahang Sehun dan Sehun membalasnya dengan mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Selamat malam Sehun,"

"Selamat malam Luhan."

* * *

 **Continue...**


End file.
